


I will always love you

by HayakoHikari



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayakoHikari/pseuds/HayakoHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel was in love, that should be a good thing right? A nobody that felt love should be a good things right? No not really no when you are in love with your friend that is trying to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Akuroku

In one of the many room in Organization XIII, more precisely in room number eight, there was a boy with red hair, with a little touch of black, green eyes and two tattooed tears on his face. Axel.

The room was in darkness. A single figure was seated on the floor next to the wall, in his hands could be seen a picture of two smiling boys. A soft sigh is heard. One hand caresses softly the blonde in the picture.

“If he could at least notice me, if he didn’t hate me... but I can’t demand anything from him…. He is too into searching for Sora, could he be in love with him…? Will he leave us…” A new sigh is heard. Suddenly there is a soft knock at the door.

“Axel, can I?” a boy with blonde hair, a strange hair style and green eyes appears.

“Sure Demyx…” Axel smiles.

“Ah it’s just to tell you that dinner is ready.” He looks at Axel, studying him. “Axel are you okay? You look sad.” 

Axel smiles.

“Nah…I’m okay, Demyx. Come on, let’s go eat. I’m starving.” He laughs. 

They walk to the dining room. In here they find the rest of the Organization and even the reason for Axel’s melancholy. Seated in front of Axel there was a younger boy, with blonde messy hair and beautiful blue eyes. The name of the beauty in front of Axel was Roxas.

Roxas looks at him and smiles. Axel smiles back.

Strange what’s up with him, there’s something strange in his eyes. It looks like sadness?, Roxas thinks. 

Roxas looks at Axel, studying him closely. Could it be that something happened to him? He has been looking strange these last few days, could it be related to the fact that I want to know Sora? But why should it matter to him? Roxas thinks, a little confused. 

Roxas continues looking at Axel, when Axel looks up their eyes meet and get caught in each other. Axel smiles and Roxas lowers his head, blushing a little.

 

Only I would blush because of a smile. As if Axel would ever think about me like that, Roxas thinks.

In the mean time Demyx looks at his two friends, smiling.

When will they realize how much they like each other?, he thinks. Maybe I should help them out a little. Demyx looks at Zexion who is seated at his side and smiles. Zexion looks at him and smiles back.

“Demy what are you planning to do?”

“Nothing Zex, I was only thinking that those two need a little help.” Zexion looks at him.

“No Demyx they have to do it alone. Okay?” Zexion looks Demyx in the eyes. Demyx is a little sad.

“Okay, I won’t do anything.” 

Zexion smiles and gives him a sweet kiss on the lips.

“Don’t be sad, you’ll see, they’ll end up getting together.” Demyx blushes.

“Yeah you’re right.” Demyx smiles and caresses Zexion’s hair.

Axel looks at them and smiles.

I wish I could have a little bit of what those two have. He sighs. Roxas looks at Axel when he sighs. Looks at him confusedly. Axel has a sweet smile on his lips, but his eyes show sadness.

What’s up with him? Roxas wonders, a little worried.

After dinner, Axel goes to his room. He enters the room without turning on the light. He walks to one shield and turns on the music. Seated on the floor again with his back leaning on the wall, he feels the cold breeze of the night entering the room, window thrown open above him.

Axel leans his head on the wall and closes his eyes.

In the mean time, Roxas is in front of Axel’s door, trying to decide if he should enter or not. The soft sound of familiar music can be hear in the corridor. In the room Axel smiles sweetly when the first words of the music start.

“This Romeo is bleeding  
But you can’t see his blood  
It’s nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up.”

It’s true I’m bleeding inside when I think about Roxas and he doesn’t even look at me. Axel thinks with a soft smile.

“Its been raining since you left me  
Now I’m drowning in the flood  
You see I’ve always been a fighter  
But without you I give up.”

This is also true. When Roxas isn’t here my day becomes worse.

Now I can’t sing a love song  
Like the way it’s meant to be  
Well, I guess I’m not that good anymore  
But baby, that’s just me

“And I will love you, baby always  
And I’ll be there forever  
I’ll be there till the stars don’t shine  
Till the heaven burst and  
The words don’t rhyme  
And I know when I die; you’ll be on my mind  
And I’ll love you always.”

“This is so true… I’m always ready to help him, to fight for him….” Axel thinks, but this time out loud. Roxas hears Axel talking.

Who could he be talking about? If it could only be me… Roxas thinks.

Now your picture that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say goodbye.

Axel sighs. “After all his planning to leave… what music…” 

Roxas freezes.

The only person that is thinking about leaving is me. Could it be that…? No, it can’t be.

“What I’d give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
I’ve made mistakes, I’m just a man.”

Another sigh. “Yes what I would give to touch his blonde hair, to touch his lips, to hold him tight.” 

Roxas looks at the door, surprised.

Could it be that he is talking about me? No wait. He could be thinking about Demyx..

“When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words you’ve been needing to hear  
I’ll wish I was him cause those words are mine  
To say to you till the end of time

Yeah, I will love you baby always  
And I’ll be there forever and a day always  
If you told me to cry for you  
I could  
If you told me to die for you  
I would

Take a look at my face  
There’s no price I won’t pay  
To say these words to you.”

“It’s true. I would do anything for him. Laugh, cry and even if needed, die.” Axel says out loud. Outside the room Roxas feels tears forming on his eyes.

“Well there ain’t no luck  
In this loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams  
And our old lives

We’ll find a place where the suns still shine  
And I will love you, baby always  
And I’ll be there forever   
I’ll be there till the stars don’t shine.”

In the mean time Roxas enters the room quietly, without Axel realizing.

“Till the heaven burst and  
The words don’t rhyme  
And I know when I die; you’ll be on my mind  
And I’ll love you always.”

Axel sighs one last time when the last notes of the music are heard.

“Yes, I will always love you Roxas…” He whispers, while tears start running down his face. Roxas is paralyzed looking at him. After some seconds Roxas finally reacts, kneeling in front of Axel, who hears the soft sound of footsteps and looks up, finding tears in Roxas’ eyes.

“R-Roxas… what are you doing here?”

“Do you really feel that?” Roxas asks, looking into Axel’s eyes.

“Feel what?” He looks at Roxas. “Oh what I said? Yes I feel it.” He looks down, hiding his eyes from Roxas. Roxas starts trembling. “R-Roxas?”

Roxas smiles and approaches him a little more; his lips are only torturous inches from Axel’s lips. Axel feels little shivers traveling down his spine when Roxas hugs him. They finally kiss, the kiss is sweet and soft, they break the kiss and look into each other’s eyes.

“Axel I…” He is interrupted by Axel, who holds him by the waist and pulls him close. They kiss passionately.

“I love you Roxas.” 

Roxas smiles.

“I love you too, Axel.” He looks him in the eyes. “Axel why have you being avoiding me?” 

Axel looks at him and smiles.

“Because you wanted to leave, and I couldn’t stand it… It’s too much for me… seeing you leave… I wouldn’t be able…” Axel lowers his eyes, and a single tear runs down his face. Roxas wipes the tear away softly.

“Axel… The only reason I wanted to leave was because I thought you would never want anything with me and I couldn’t live with that. So I decided to use Sora as an excuse.” 

Axel looks at him, surprised. He caresses Roxas’ hair and smiles sweetly.

“It looks like we were both running without realizing that we didn’t have to.” He kisses Roxas sweetly on the lips. “I love you and I want to stay with you, I’m sorry if I ever hurt you.” Roxas smiles.

“I forgive you if you also forgive me.” 

Axel smiles and kisses him passionately. Axel holds Roxas by the waist, holding him as close as possible. Roxas’ arms find their way around Axel's neck, his hand playing with Axel's red hair. Axel caresses Roxas’ lips with his tongue, softly asking for permission. Roxas moans softly and lets Axel’s tongue enter his mouth. Their tongues play, Axel exploring every inch of Roxas’ mouth with his tongue, feeling the sweetness of this moment.

They break the kiss and Axel starts tracing down Roxas’ neck with little kisses and bites, playing with his tongue all over Roxas’ skin, making him shiver and arch his back, making their bodies press closer. Roxas’ hands are lost in Axel’s hair. He moans softly.

“A-Axel…” Roxas blushes, Axel looks at him and smiles.

“Sorry Roxas…” Roxas looks at him.

“Why are you saying sorry?” 

Axel smiles and kisses him sweetly. Roxas smiles and hugs him, kissing Axel’s neck seductively.

“Axel, you aren’t going too fast, I also want it. I’ve been waiting for so long, to be in your arms.” He blushes and smiles. Axel looks at him surprised.

“Are you sure, love?” 

Roxas smiles, he kisses Axel’s ear and whispers, “Yes Axel, I am. I want you.” 

He bites Axel’s ear, making him shiver and moan softly. Axel kisses him passionately, pulling him into his lap. Roxas smiles, feeling Axel exploring his neck with his mouth and tongue. Axel starts to unbutton Roxas’ black coat, Roxas trembles but does the same to Axel’s coat. Axel smiles and kisses Roxas on the lips sweetly, taking his coat off, leaving him only with his black shirt and jeans. 

Roxas kisses Axel’s neck seductively and takes Axel’s coat off, who ends up only in his red shirt and black jeans. They kiss passionately, and Axel’s hands go under Roxas’ shirt, caressing his back softly. Roxas arches his back and kisses him passionately.

Roxas plays with Axel’s shirt, until one of his hands goes under the shirt, caressing his belly, his abdominals, and his chest softly with his fingers, making Axel tremble and moan lowly. Roxas smiles at him; Axel looks him in the eyes and stands up with Roxas still in his lap.

“A-Axel…” Roxas stammers, surprised. Axel smiles and takes him to the bed, kissing him. He lays Roxas on the bed and lays over him without breaking the kiss. 

Roxas smiles into the kiss and starts taking Axel;s shirt off, throwing it to the floor. Roxas smiles and kisses Axel’s neck, shoulder and chest seductively. Axel smiles and takes Roxas’ shirt off. He caresses Roxas’ chest, caressing his nipples and making him tremble a little as they take each other’s jeans off and kiss passionately.

“Roxas are you...” He is silenced with a kiss.

“Yes Axel.” 

Roxas kisses him. Axel smiles, kissing him on the lips and cheek. Roxas kisses Axel’s neck and bites it softly. Axel kisses Roxas’ shoulder, his hands caressing Roxas’ body. Roxas closes his eyes, his breath becoming uncontrolled and his hands lost in Axel’s hair. Axel kisses Roxas’ chest, licks his nipples and bites them seductively, winning a stronger moan from Roxas. 

He smiles against Roxas’ skin and bites him again.

“A-Axel…” 

Axel smiles and kisses him, taking off Roxas’ boxers. Roxas blushes hard but does the same to Axel’s boxers. 

They are now naked in each other arms and Axel kisses Roxas softly, as if showing his love. He starts tracing Roxas’ body again with his lips and tongue. He kisses Roxas’ belly and plays with his tongue on Roxas’ belly button. Roxas arches his back; his hands exploring Axel’s back and chest. 

Axel kisses Roxas’ legs. He looks him in the eyes and kisses Roxas’ erection, making Roxas moan with the sudden contact. Axel smiles and caresses Roxas’ erection with his tongue, licking him seductively. He takes Roxas’ erection in his mouth. Roxas moans harder and arches his back, his hands gripping the sheets in pure pleasure. 

Axel starts moving his head slowly, letting his tongue caress Roxas’ erection with every movement. He traces Roxas’ back with his fingers and looks Roxas in the eyes, showing him his fingers. Roxas smiles and licks and sucks them seductively.

Axel smiles and continues, licking the head of Roxas’ erection seductively, while enters him with one finger. Roxas closes his eyes and moans softly. He moves his finger inside Roxas, preparing him, entering him with a second finger. He moves his fingers slowly, trying to prepare Roxas without causing much pain. He enters him with the third and last finger, starting to search for Roxas’ sensitive spot.

Suddenly a stronger moan is heard, as Axel licks Roxas’ erection from the base to the head seductively, he continues preparing Roxas with his fingers, trying to hit Roxas’ prostrate every time he thrusts his fingers. Roxas moans without being able to control himself and holds Axel’s hair.

“Axel, I’m going to…” He reaches his orgasm, moaning louder. Axel smiles and kisses him passionately. He positions himself between Roxas’ legs and smiles. Roxas kisses him and puts his legs around Axel’s waist. Axel smiles and kisses him, entering him slowly. 

Roxas moans softly as tears run down his face. Axel kisses his tears and kisses him passionately. He stays inside of Roxas without moving for some moments, now fully inside. Roxas tightens his grip around Axel’s waist, making him go deeper. Axel smiles and kisses him sweetly and starts thrusting. He kisses Roxas’ neck. Suddenly a scream is heard, a mix of pain and pleasure. Axel looks Roxas in the eyes and kisses him. Roxas returns the kiss. The thrusts become faster.

“A-Axel more… please…” 

Axel smiles and thrusts deeper. With each thrust Roxas arches his back, totally lost in the pleasure. Axel’s hand caresses Roxas’ erection in time with his thrusts. Roxas moans louder. Both feel that they are close to the limit. Their breathing becomes faster.

“A-Axel I’m going…”

“R-Roxas!”

They both reach their orgasm. After a few more thrusts, Axel lets himself fall over Roxas.

“Roxas?” 

Roxas looks at him and smiles, they kiss. Axel lays on the bed and pulls Roxas into his arms. Roxas cuddles in his arms.

“Roxas...I will always love you, always and forever.” They kiss.  
“Oh… Axel… I also love you always and forever.” 

They fall asleep together.

THE END.


	2. Zemyx

Zexion was seated on his bed with a book on his lap reading, footsteps are heard running down the corridor, Zexion looks around but ends up ignoring it. There wasn’t many person that would come to his room. Suddenly the door opens and Demyx enters in the room closing the door behind him and leans at the door, his breath his running fast from all the run he did he looks at Zexion trying to control his breath. Zexion looks away from the book he was reading looking at Demyx curious.

“Demyx?” asks looking at him. Demyx looks at him and blushes a little.

Walks to the bed and seats in front of Zexion. Looks at him and smiles happiness could be seen shining in his eyes.

“Zex you won’t guess what I just heard.” Zexion looks at him, what could have let his musician friend so happy.

“No Demy probably I won’t.” smiles sweetly and caresses Demyx face. Who blushes.

“Zex I just heard Axel and Roxas declaring their love to each others. I’m so happy, they deserve to be happy.” Zexion smiles, because of his boyfriend happiness. Yes Zexion had stopped denying his feelings long ago. Demyx looks at him curious. Seats closer to Zexion.

“Zex what’s up you look lost in thoughts,” Zexion looks at him and smiles and pulls hi closer hugging him sweetly. Leans his forehead against Demyx one.

“I was thinking that they are really lucky for having a friend that worries like you do and that I’m really lucky to have you.” Demyx blushes hard and looks Zexion in the eyes smiling.

“If you say that I’m also lucky for having you Zex.” Kisses him sweetly. Zexion book is completely forgotten falling to the floor and Demyx takes his place in Zexion lap. They kiss and Demyx caresses Zexion hair.

“You know Zex; I hope they can have at least a little bit of what we have. I love you; you are the best boyfriend in the world.” Smiles, Zexion blushes a little.

“No Demy you are. I hope that you know that I will always love you.” Smiles, one tear of happiness runs down Demyx face.

“And I will always love you Zex. For always.” They kiss.

THE END.


End file.
